


Quello che resta

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Biting, Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Ma sei un vampiro?»...«Sono geloso.»





	Quello che resta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: biting  
Contesto: post-uscita di Figli di nessuno  
Commento dell’autrice: non sapevo più che inventarmi per titolo. E ‘fanculo Calliope semper.

Ermal gli lasciò un morsetto sul lato del collo, sul tatuaggio nuovo.

E Fabrizio ridacchiò appena, gli aveva fatto sia il solletico che un poco di male. «Ahi», finse di lamentarsi.

Ermal non era affatto in vena di scherzare.

Sdraiato con lui sul divanetto della sala di registrazione, una mano sul suo petto ancora ben coperto dalla camicia, era invece concentrato in tutta una serie di pensieri inanellati, che avevano avuto origine dal nuovo decoro che quel cretino gli aveva mostrato dopo avergli fatto ascoltare il nuovo album. Non si era lamentato quando Ermal, baciandolo all’improvviso, l’aveva spinto su quel divanetto, ma non aveva la minima idea di quanto Ermal stesso invece avesse di che ben_ presentare reclami_, in un certo senso.

Fabrizio non capiva, ovviamente. Cercava il suo sguardo - dato che lo teneva praticamente sullo stomaco, non era molto difficile in teoria - ma Ermal lo teneva basso, e corrucciato, decisamente fuori dalla sua portata. «Be’?» Gli carezzò vigorosamente la schiena, come a volerlo rassicurare, o risvegliare. «È tutto a posto?»

Invece di rispondergli, Ermal iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia a partire dal colletto. Fabrizio se ne sentì sollevato, in un certo senso.

Poi però Ermal andò a morsicargli la scritta sotto le clavicole, strappandogli un guaito di dolore appena più intenso. «_ Aò! _ Me vuoi spiegà?»

Fabrizio gli sollevò il mento con una mano, sorprendendolo per quella reazione improvvisa. «Che è ‘sta storia dei morsi?», gli domandò, a un passo dal tono che usava coi capricci dei suoi figli.

Ma Ermal sviava il suo sguardo. «Niente», mormorò, e si poggiò con una guancia sul petto, come a volersi riposare. O a non volerlo guardare - _ affrontare _\- affatto.

Fabrizio non lo capiva. «Ma che hai, Ermà? Che ti preoccupa?» Era indeciso se accarezzargli il capo o meno, non voleva farlo scattare peggio di un animale pronto a morderlo - _ non a caso_, in quel momento.

Perciò tenne quella mano ben ferma su una spalla di lui, il minimo che potesse fare. «Guarda che puoi dirmi tutto, eh.»

Ermal continuava a respirare, schiacciato dal proprio peso sul corpo dell’altro, tutt’altro che comodo. Temeva che se avesse aperto bocca sarebbe apparso sciocco, piagnucolante.

La consapvolezza che gli stessi ragionamenti che l’avevano conciato a quel modo erano del tutto sciocchi e irrazionali gli pungolava il petto costretto, non facendolo sentire affatto meglio. Confidarsi con Fabrizio l’avrebbe certamente scaricato di quel peso, ma al prezzo di mostrare un’ennesima debolezza…

«Sento il tuo cervello macinare da qui.»

Ermal alzò appena il capo, per incontrare il sorriso di Fabrizio.

Si rialzò del tutto, sedendosi sulle gambe dell’altro, e si fece sfuggire un lieve sospiro. «Perché non ti sei mai fatto un tatuaggio sulla nostra canzone, o su Lisbona?»

Gliel’aveva chiesto così, semplicemente, senza premesse neanche nella propria mente.

Fabrizio lo guardò confuso per un solo istante, arrivando velocemente al nocciolo della questione. «Intanto, perché non ho più spazio...»

«Non è vero.» Ermal si diede dell’idiota per esserselo fatto scappare. _ Bugiardo, bugiardo_, gridava la voce del se stesso bambino dentro di sé, ma era abbastanza adulto da mantenere la sua faccia di bronzo.

«Invece sì, e poi...» Fabrizio si spostò in avanti per allacciargli un braccio alla vita. «Se l’avessi anche fatto, so quale sarebbe stata la tua reazione. Hai detto che volevi tenerla per te, e so’ d’accordo pure io.» Gli fece di nuovo un piccolo sorriso, andando a scostargli un ricciolo dalla fronte per fermarglielo dietro l’orecchio, sapendo che quel tocco leggero l’avrebbe tranquillizzato un po’ di più insieme alle sue parole. «Fa bene, ogni tanto, tenere per sé delle cose. Le fa sentire più speciali. E poi è una cosa solo nostra», aggiunse, in tono poco più basso, andandosi a mettere appena sotto il mento di Ermal in modo da guardarlo dal basso, a scrutare meglio se quell’improvvisa tristezza - poteva chiamarla così? L’avrebbe chiamata così - stesse svanendo dai suoi begli occhi. «Siamo io e te. Non tutti gli altri, non i _ gossippari _che s’appostano sempre là fuori, e per adesso nemmeno i nostri cari. Siamo io e te, e facciamo a modo nostro. E quando vogliamo, lo diremo anche agli altri...ma a me non serve un tatuaggio per portarti sempre appresso.» Gli depose un piccolo bacio sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dal colletto della sua maglia. E sospirò, poggiando la fronte alle clavicole di lui. «Capito…?»

Ermal aveva solo voglia di sfogare tutta la sua tensione in una risata contro la zazzera scapigliata di lui. Non era il miglior discorso romantico della storia della poesia, ma aveva una sua logica. C’era sempre, una logica, nei meccanismi contorti che costruiva per mandare avanti quella sua storia sregolata con Fabrizio, erano come una canzone che cambiava tempo senza preavviso. E anche lui avrebbe voluto che fosse tutto più facile. Ma in un’altra vita, magari.

«Capito», mormorò, e lo baciò a sua volta sulla testa. In un’altra vita, pensò, colmo di gratitudine e malinconia, non sarebbe stato così interessante.

Percepì Fabrizio sorridergli contro pelle. «Bene, e adesso...»

Ermal si sentì trascinare in avanti all’improvviso; esclamò di sorpresa, finendo di nuovo addosso a Fabrizio, che se lo teneva ancora abbracciato, sorridendo sfrontato. «Adesso te fai perdonare, però, ah?»

Aveva ripreso ad accarezzargli la schiena, e quella volta sotto la maglietta. «Ché ‘sta tristezza dura solo un attimo, Erm. E pure i tatuaggi sbiadiscono, prima o poi. È il resto che...be’, che resta.»

Innamorato un pochino di più, Ermal gli sorrise di rimando, provando l’irresistibile voglia di baciarlo.

Invece contrasse le labbra in un sogghigno. «Che poeta che c’ho per ragazzo...» E poi, sì, lo baciò, soffocando gli sghignazzi di entrambi. Se l’era decisamente meritato.

Poi però gli lasciò comunque un morsetto sul nuovo tatuaggio.

Fabrizio si fece sfuggire un verso di finta esasperazione. «Ma sei un vampiro?», gli chiese, trattenendo i sospiri come Ermal si muoveva, scendendo con la bocca sul collo.

«No», mugugnò Ermal di rimando, baciando e ribaciando fino a tornare sulla scritta sul petto, e sbottonandogli un po’ di più la camicia, scese a lasciare un altro morsetto in cima alla croce, facendo gemere appena Fabrizio. «Sono geloso.»

Sapeva che i suoi segni non sarebbero mai riusciti a spiccare e a restare permanenti come quell’inchiostro, ma ormai non se ne preoccupava più di tanto. Se sparivano, assorbiti dalla pelle, in fondo c’era un perché.

E a Ermal piaceva pensare che fosse perché era l’amore che andava più a fondo, e restava più a lungo di qualsiasi tatuaggio inciso sulla pelle, brutto o bello che fosse stato.

E, chissà: magari del loro non avrebbe avuto di che lamentarsi, una volta tanto.


End file.
